


hard to get

by divybread



Series: Fanxing AU Drabble Fest [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, High School, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divybread/pseuds/divybread
Summary: senpai yifan and tsundere underclassman yixing





	hard to get

"is it okay to want you for myself?"

it’s not every day that the resident ass decides to talk to people without snapping, so that on its own is already something to make the bystanders turn their heads to follow the interchange between yifan and yixing.

but when these words leave the younger male's lips, gasps are audible all around them and people are exchanging looks as if trying to make sure they weren’t the only ones having heard the usually standoffish and occasionally downright rude star of the sophomore year say something like that.

yifan, on the other hand, shows nothing but a little hint of a smirk, tilting his head up lightly so he can glance at yixing from the corner of his eyes, before returning his attention to the text he’s sending on his phone.

only when he’s done does he look up at the younger, eyes taking in his features, the line of his jaw, the way his eyes are staring up at him almost defiantly, like he is going to deny yixing the right when they both know he won’t take no for an answer.

“is there anything you don’t want for yourself?” he asks him, pocketing his phone and reaching out to ruffle yixing's hair before he starts walking away.

“argh, goddamnit wu!” yixing calls after him, probably using both his hands to put his hair back in order before following. the anger in the younger male's voice nor the hit on yifan's shoulder bother him much. he knows yixing’s not actually angry with him. the shorter man is enjoying this bickering between them as much as he does, always taunting him to start more of it.

but it’s not been twenty-four hours since they last sat together on the edge of the school building’s rooftop, yifan blowing the smoke of his cigarette out into the night sky. they’d been sharing a bottle of beer and discussing yixing's mess of a home situation, with an often drunk mother who brings home the wrong kinds of boyfriends all the time.

it’s no wonder yixing lives life with his fists clenched and teeth bared. it’s no wonder everyone who attempts to strike a conversation with him is easily sidestepped and ignored.

yifan is perhaps one of the few people who’ve seen the other side of the coin. the bright, gentle smile he sometimes beams at him when they’re alone, the innocent curiosity in the younger male's voice as he considers travelling the world one day. maybe he’s the only one altogether who gets to see those things. in that case he’s glad yixing's showing them to at least one person.

he lifts an arm without saying anything and yixing scoots over until he can stick his head through it and let yifan lean on him lightly as they walk. meanwhile the older male's free hand pulls a packet of chewing gum from his pocket and offers yixing one.

“for the record,” the latter says, popping the gum into his mouth and grinning at him afterwards. “there is something i don’t want for myself. lots of things in fact. like herpes. and jack norton. and your smelly farts.”

yifan throws his head back laughing, not caring that he startles a few other students in the hallway.

oh, how he loves this guy.


End file.
